Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 17
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 16 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 18}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 17. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Weißkehle (nur sein Leichnam) *Sturmwind (nur sein Leichnam) *Blaustern *Langschweif *Frostfell *Weißpelz *Glanzfell *Goldblüte *Bernsteinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Brombeerjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Dornenpfote *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Kleinwolke *Löwenherz *Mausefell *Farnpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein Tiere *Eule Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Schachtelhalmstängel Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, SchattenClan, Ungeheuer, SternenClan, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Schüler, Heilerschüler *Zeit: Monde, Mondhoch, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig" Wissenswertes *Seite 208: Der Satzteil "(Mit einem Aufflackern von) Zweifel und (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 190 von Rising Storm) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...), and non of the answers made sense." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Rising Storm) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...), stretched out (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Rising Storm) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...), keeping to the shadows (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Rising Storm) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...) among one another, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Rising Storm) *Seite 210: Der Satzrest "(...), whether she wanted to know what was going on in the forest or not." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 192 von Rising Storm) *Seite 211: "Was für eine mäusehirnige Närrin!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 193 von Rising Storm) *Seite 212: "(...) zu einem treueren Krieger großzogen, (...)" - Statt treueren müsste es "wahreren" oder "wahrhaftigerem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von truer warrior ist (vgl. Seite 193 von Rising Storm) *Seite 212: Der Satzrest "After Goldenflower had padded away, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 194 von Rising Storm) *Seite 212: "(...), Sturmwinds Fell zu lecken." - Vor dem Wort Fell müsste "stumpfes" oder "mattes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von dull pelt ist (vgl. Seite 194 von Rising Storm) *Seite 212: Der Satzrest "(...) while he held up a (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 194 von Rising Storm) *Seite 213: "Gute Idee!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 194 von Rising Storm) *Seite 214: Das Wort denn oder hat vom Satz "Was hat er denn gewollt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 196 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 214: Der Satz "He's hardly going to make himself popular with the Clan if he starts attacking our patrols like this." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er wird sich im Clan wohl kaum beliebt machen, wenn er anfängt unsere Patrouillen so anzugreifen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein Verräter, der unsere Patrouillen angreift." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 196 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 17nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 17 Kategorie:Verweise